goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Creeps
Creeps are monsters that appear in the fiftieth ''Goosebumps'' book, Calling All Creeps!. History The Creeps are a race of purple lizard-like creatures. Four of them appear in the form of Ricky Beamer's tormentors named Wart, Brenda, David, and Jared. As part of his revenge on Tasha McClain, Ricky types a message on the paper saying "Calling all creeps. Calling all creeps. If you're a real creep, call Natasha at 555-6709 after midnight." Later that night, Ricky gets calls from children saying they are creeps and saying weird stuff like "When shall we meet?" The next day at school, Ricky later gets a paper message stating "Where shall we meet?" When Ricky is about to leave school, Wart, Brenda, David, and Jared get a hold on him and take him to the forest near school. They are very serious. Then they start apologizing to Ricky and start calling him their commander. At first, Ricky takes it all as a joke. Then they transform into purple lizard-like creatures with long fork tongues. They think Ricky is their commander, because of what it said in the paper. They say human beings are the past and creeps are the future. They ask Ricky where to plant the identity seeds to turn everybody into creeps. Ricky plays along and tries to get away to get help, but Wart says he has got a plan. They will sneak into the lunchroom and put the identity seeds in the food, so everybody becomes a creep. After the first attempt with placing the identity in the pastas fail, the identity seeds are placed in the cookies by the second attempt. After being made fun of for the last time, Ricky allows the students to eat the cookies. Ricky then eats the cookies himself and becomes a creep gaining control of the other creeps. Other appearances *In the TV adaptation, the creeps are depicted as yellow lizard-like creatures. Only Wart, Brenda, and David are present in the episode. *The Creeps have been sighted in the 2015 Goosebumps film, but there is only three of them: Ricky Beamer, Wart and Brenda. Brenda is portrayed by Katie Lumpkin, but is credited as "Monster #17." Ricky Beamer is portrayed by Lucky Mangione, but is credited as "Monster #19." Wart is portrayed by Ashton Lee Wolden, but is credited as "Monster #27". They are seen in the gym with the other monsters, chasing R.L. Stine, Zach, Hannah, Champ, and Taylor. * The Creeps appear in Download and Die! Trivia *Apparently in the Goosebumps film, Brenda and Wart are in love. *Jared and David don't appeared in the film and appeared to have been scrapped. **Jared also didn't appeared in the TV adaptation. *Like many of the other monsters in the film, neither of the Creeps speak. *In the movie, Wart's jacket has the triforce from "The Legend of Zelda" designed on it. (It can be easily seen in the Monster Survival Guide) Gallery Television Callingallcreeps 5.jpg|The Creeps. File:Screen_Shot_2015-05-21_at_9.36.49_am.png|A Creep. Film RolVxpml.png|Creep Ricky as seen in Goosebumps. Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. ( Brenda and Wart as Creeps ) Image-0.jpeg|Creep Wart Creeps.jpeg|Creep Brenda and Creep Wart creep.jpeg Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Movie characters Category:Aliens Category:Television series characters